


The Master of Grilled Cheese and Red Velvet

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles for lawandorder100's "Food" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master of Grilled Cheese and Red Velvet

**The Master of Grilled Cheese**

Connie couldn’t help but smile whenever she saw a grilled cheese sandwich.

Mike had made one to cheer her up during a rainy day spent at his apartment. He even presented it to her with fanfare played on a kazoo.

“For my darling lady,” he said with a bow.

“Grilled cheese?” she asked with a head tilt.

“Hey, don’t belittle my culinary prowess. I’m the master of grilled cheese.”

“Please tell me you have that on your resume.”

“I do. It’s right under where I went to law school.”

***

 **Red Velvet**

Connie walked in to find a red velvet cupcake with a single candle on her desk. Picking up the index card propped up against it, she immediately recognized the barely-legible handwriting:

 _Connie—  
Light the candle for only a minute [we have smoke detectors in the building, you know], sing the song in your head [because singing it out loud would garner strange looks from everyone around you], and then blow out the candle [don’t forget to make a wish]. Pretend I was there the whole time [and not in court covering for someone]. Enjoy the cupcake._

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Love,  
Mike_


End file.
